1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical edge connector and a method for fabricating the electrical edge connector provided with a scratching corner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to rapid advance in the electronic technology, some electronic devices become indispensable handy electronic devices for a majority of the consumers. These handy electronic devices include for instance an electrical edge connector for transmission of signals between two electronic devices and for establishing electrical communication between a main electronic device and a peripheral device.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, wherein FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a conventional edge connector, while FIG. 2 shows perspective view of upper and lower rows of terminals PA2, PA3 employed therein. As illustrated, the edge connector PA100 includes an insulated body PA1 formed with a reception chamber PA11, into which, a memory card (not shown) is to be inserted, a pair of clamping members PA4, PA5 extending from two opposite ends thereof, and upper and lower rows of terminals PA2, PA3 inserted into the reception chamber PA11 for establishing electrical connection between the terminals PA2, PA3 and the memory card.
Each upper terminal PA2 has a fixing section PA21 inserted into the reception chamber PA11 and a transmission section PA22 integrally formed with, bent relative to the fixing section PA21 and inserted into the reception chamber PA11. The transmission section PA22 is provided with a contact end PA221.
Each lower terminal PA3 has a fixing section PA31 inserted into the reception chamber PA11 and a transmission section PA32 integrally formed with, bent relative to the fixing section PA31 and inserted into the reception chamber PA11. The transmission section PA32 is provided with a contact end PA321.
During insertion of the memory card (not shown) into the reception chamber PA11, the contact ends PA221, PA321 of the transmission sections of the upper and lower terminals PA2, PA3 will get in touch with the metal contacts formed on two opposite sides of the memory card, thereby removing away the oxidized layer formed on the metal contacts.
Note that since the oxidized layer on the memory card are removed due to presence of the contact ends PA221, PA321 of the transmission sections of the upper and lower terminals PA2, PA3 within the reception chamber PA11, remaining of undesired waste between the terminals PA2, PA3 and the memory card may affect an electrical communication between the memory card and the upper and lower terminals.